De l'Autre Côté Du Miroir
by Ellana-san
Summary: Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, ses cheveux blonds battaient au vent et elle tenait fermement le bas de sa robe pour qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort. Il se demanda un instant ce qui se passerait si le vent s'engouffrait sous sa jupe et faisait gonfler sa robe bleue. S'envolerait-elle comme les prunes dirigeables qui poussaient près de son ancienne maison ?


_**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi blablala_

_Tout d'abord, merci à Elisa d'avoir bien voulu corriger ce qui n'a aucun rapport avec la Trilogie des Cicatrices (qui arrivera sous peu, voyez comme j'anticipe vos questions). _

_J'ai écrit cet os pour Akachankami qui adore le Luna/Harry (et ok cette partie du plan n'a pas très bien marché parce que c'est plus de l'amitié qu'autre chose, je préviens toute de suite) et parce que... c'est son ANNIVERSAIRE! So Happy Biiiiiiirthday girl! I hope you enjoy it even if it's in French and not cuddly enough ;) _

_Donc pour les avertissements je dirais : Canon jusqu'au T7 et complètement AU après ça, Luna/Harry si vous voulez le voir comme ça mais ça peut très bien se lire comme une jolie histoire d'amitié. _

_Enjoy & Review!_

* * *

_**De l'Autre Côté Du Miroir**_

Harry était en retard et Olivier Dubois allait l'écharper vif s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Lockhart l'avait encore retenu après le cours pour un prétexte stupide et le garçon se demandait vaguement ce qu'il faudrait pour que le Professeur comprenne qu'il n'était pas intéressé par l'idée de devenir aussi célèbre que lui.

Il était tellement occupé à calculer le nombre de tour de terrain supplémentaire que Dubois exigerait de lui qu'il ne vit pas la première année qu'il percuta de plein fouet. Les livres que la Serdaigle tenaient dans les bras – suffisamment de livres pour faire pâlir Hermione d'envie – furent projetés partout autour d'eux et Harry bascula en arrière et se retrouva assis sur la pierre froide, le souffle coupé.

La première année qui avait, elle aussi échouée à même le sol, le regardait avec deux grands yeux bleus et ronds, son visage encore poupin encadré par de longs cheveux blonds. Harry tiqua un peu au collier étrange fait de ce qui semblait être des bouchons de bièraubeurre peint en jaune poussins qui pendait par-dessus la cravate bleue et argent mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper des excentricités vestimentaires des uns et des autres.

« Oh, désolé ! » lâcha-t-il, se dépêchant de se remettre debout. Il ramassa les livres à la vite sans y jeter un seul coup d'œil.

« Ça ne fait rien, tu as l'air pressé. » remarqua la première année.

« Je suis en retard. » expliqua Harry, en lui fourrant dans les bras la pile de livres qu'il venait de ramasser. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il se remit à courir avant qu'elle ait put dire quoi que ce soit. « En retard ! » cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Lorsqu'il arriva au terrain de Quidditch, l'incident lui était déjà sorti de la tête.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La troisième année d'Harry à Poudlard n'avait pas débuté sous les meilleurs auspices et elle était loin de se dérouler comme il l'aurait souhaité, songea-t-il, alors qu'il remontait lentement le chemin de terre qui reliait le stade de Quidditch au château. Les Détraqueurs risquaient bien de lui faire perdre ses moyens lors du prochain match et les leçons que lui donnait le Professeur Lupin ne le faisaient pas progresser assez vite à son goût.

Il donna un coup de pied morne dans un caillou et pressa le pas, certain que si McGonagall ou un autre Professeur le surprenait seul hors du château, il en serait quitte pour un sacré savon. Même sur le domaine, les adultes craignaient que Sirius Black ne l'attaque.

Le chemin amorçait la dernière courbe avant les serres lorsqu'il aperçut la fillette. Enfin… Ce n'était pas vraiment une fillette. Une première ou une deuxième année, très certainement. Elle était blonde, portait une robe bleue et une cape en laine assortie et fixait la cime d'un arbre d'un air pensif.

« Il faudra bien que tu descendes. » déclara-t-elle, d'une voix haut perchée. « Tu ne peux pas passer la nuit dehors. »

« Euh… Tu as besoin d'aide ? » hésita Harry.

La fille eut l'air surprise de se voir adresser la parole. Elle tourna deux yeux bleus, un peu vitreux, vers lui. Sa baguette était coincée derrière son oreille comme les moldus le faisaient parfois avec un stylo.

« J'attends que le chat descende. » expliqua-t-elle, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Harry inspecta plus attentivement l'arbre des yeux mais les branches étaient dépouillées et il n'y avait aucun chat en vue. « Le chat. » lâcha-t-il un peu bêtement.

« Oui. » confirma-t-elle, dans un hochement de tête.

« Il… n'y a pas de chat. » lui fit-il remarquer. Peut-être devrait-il aller chercher un Professeur… Peut-être quelqu'un lui avait-il jeté un sort de confusion ou…

« Oh, il est invisible. » répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules. « Ça lui arrive quelques fois. »

Un chat invisible.

Il attendit quelques secondes mais elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Elle le fixait avec une expression intrigué et presque résignée.

« D'accord. » lâcha-t-il. « Si tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide alors… »

Elle était tellement bizarre qu'il avait presque peur qu'elle lui demande de lui tenir compagnie le temps que son chat ne réapparaisse. Cependant, elle se contenta d'un mince sourire et retourna à sa contemplation des branches dénudées par l'automne. Harry se dépêcha de reprendre son chemin. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, juste avant le tournant, certain qu'il devait avoir rêvé, mais la fille était toujours là où il l'avait laissée, les yeux levés vers son chat inexistant.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Trouver une cavalière pour le bal de Noël du Tournois des Trois Sorciers était un casse-tête sans nom. Les filles se déplaçaient toutes en meute et Harry commençait à penser qu'il préférait cent fois affronter un dragon que ces hordes d'adolescentes gloussantes.

La bibliothèque était pratiquement vide et Harry s'endormait discrètement derrière son livre de potions tandis qu'Hermione déblatérait sur le devoir qu'ils devaient rendre et que Ron prétendait écouter afin de loucher sur le parchemin de leur amie. Son regard fut attiré par un groupe de Serdaigles qui riaient sous cape et montraient du doigt une table un peu à l'écart. La fille blonde qui était assise, seule, et faisait l'objet de l'attention de ses camarades lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais Harry fut incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Sa table était recouverte de roses blanches qu'elle paraissait très occupée à transformer en roses rouges d'un coup de baguette, un devoir de Métamorphose sans doute. Encore qu'à voir les réactions des autres Serdaigles, il y avait de quoi en douter.

Le coup de coude réprobateur d'Hermione le ramena à la conversation et il oublia d'être intrigué par la Serdaigle blonde qui peignait les roses en rouge.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry était très souvent en colère ces temps-ci. Sa cinquième année ne se passait pas sous les meilleurs auspices et il lui semblait, parfois, être le seul à se rendre compte d'à quel point la situation était grave. Hermione et Ron cherchaient à aider, il le savait bien, mais il y avait une limite à ce que l'Armée de Dumbledore pouvait accomplir. Harry était hanté par les cauchemars de portes fermées qui refusaient de s'ouvrir et les leçons de Snape étaient aussi inutiles et désespérantes que le Professeur lui-même.

Il déambulait sans but précis dans le parc du château, jouant avec l'idée d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid, tout en sachant qu'il n'irait pas parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à tenir compagnie à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçut la frêle silhouette près du lac, ses pas se dirigèrent automatiquement vers elle.

Luna avait un petit quelque chose de dérangeant, comme si elle en savait trop ou peut-être pas assez. Comme si elle n'appartenait pas tout à fait à la réalité sombre qui pesait davantage sur eux chaque jour. Comme si elle sortait tout droit d'un conte de fée. C'était dérangeant. Et intriguant.

« Pourquoi un lapin ? » lança-t-il, en guise de salut.

Luna, comme son Patronus, s'immobilisèrent et tous deux se tournèrent vers lui avec un ensemble qui le mit mal à l'aise. Lorsque Luna inclina légèrement la tête, le lapin argenté fit de même.

« C'est un lièvre. » le corrigea-t-elle doucement. « Bonjour, Harry Potter. »

Il était le seul de leurs amis dont elle utilisait le nom entier. Dans sa bouche, Harry Potter devenait un seul mot.

Il força un sourire, tâchant de se remémorer que tout le monde ne méritait pas son ressentiment. « Pourquoi un lièvre, alors ? » demanda-t-il, au lieu de la complimenter sur les progrès qu'elle avait fait avec son Patronus. Luna n'accordait que peu d'importance aux compliments.

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna son regard rêveur vers le ciel maussade suspendu au-dessus de leur tête. La pluie menaçait. « Parce que nous sommes en mars, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il bien que sa réponse n'ait aucun sens.

Elle lui sourit avec indulgence, probablement bien consciente qu'il n'avait rien compris.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le cœur toujours battant de la discussion qu'il venait de surprendre entre Malfoy et Snape, Harry retourna à la fête de Slughorn. Hermione avait disparu mais Luna ne fut pas dure à repérer, sa robe à rayures attirait l'œil. Elle était en pleine discussion avec un des invités prestigieux de Slughorn, un petit homme gringalet qui la regardait avec incrédulité et peut-être même un peu de panique. Luna faisait cet effet aux gens parfois.

Il se glissa sur le balcon, soulagé de le trouver vide. Snape avait offert son aide à Malfoy et ça ne laissait rien présager de bon…

« Tu avais disparu. » remarqua la petite voix aigue de Luna. Il se retourna à temps pour la voir passer les lourdes tentures qui séparaient le balcon de la fête. « Et tu as l'air d'avoir été attaqué par une nuée de Joncheruines. »

« J'aurais préféré. » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup insister pour obtenir une explication. « Malfoy prépare un mauvais coup et Snape est mouillé jusqu'au cou dans cette affaire. »

Hermione ou Ron lui aurait probablement fait répéter dix fois la même phrase, Luna se contenta de croiser les bras sur le parapet et de se perdre dans la contemplation du domaine. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, la nuit était sombre.

« Ils sont tous les deux tellement tristes, tu ne trouves pas ? » s'enquit-elle doucement. « Ils me font de la peine, parfois. C'est dur d'être seul quand on est triste. »

Harry ne savait pas comment répondre à ce genre d'affirmation. Il n'aimait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de considération. « Ce ne sont pas des gens bien, Luna. »

Les yeux bleus qu'elle tourna vers lui étaient un peu plus durs que d'habitude. Déçus, peut-être. « Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ?

« Parce que… Parce que… » balbutia-t-il, en ajustant nerveusement ses lunettes. « Parce que c'est comme ça. Il faut trouver comment les arrêter. »

Ses yeux fouillèrent les siens quelques secondes puis elle les détourna à nouveau pour fixer l'ombre des arbres que l'on pouvait à peine distinguer dans le lointain. « Qu'on leur coupe la tête… » marmonna-t-elle, avant d'appuyer le menton sur ses bras croisés. « Peut-être que tu penseras différemment un jour, Harry Potter. Tout le monde a une histoire… »

Il ne voyait pas ce que l'histoire de Snape ou de Malfoy pouvait lui apporter.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Poudlard était en flammes et Harry courrait dans les couloirs noircis qui menaçaient de s'effondrer sur lui. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à détruire Nagini, Harry n'avait pas réussi à vaincre Voldemort et tant de gens étaient morts en vain… Il courrait à en perdre haleine, la fumée lui attaquait les poumons et des larmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la chaleur des flammes roulaient sur ses joues.

Il avait vu Bellatrix tomber sous les coups de Molly Weasley mais trop tard… Trop tard… Lorsque le corps de Ginny avait heurté le sol, ses grands yeux reflétant le néant de la mort, Harry avait senti quelque chose d'irréparable se briser en lui. Le reste était trop flou pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il revenait toujours au moment où Ginny s'était effondrée, son poignet rebondissant mollement par terre, sa tête roulant sur le côté comme si elle ne savait pas bien où regarder…

Il avait essayé d'affronter Voldemort et ça n'avait eu pour résultat que l'incendie qui dévorait l'école. Il avait perdu Ron et Hermione dans la confusion. Il courrait et courrait et il ne savait pas où il allait, il ne savait même pas où il était. Les flammes avalaient les tapisseries, rongeaient les poutres, léchaient sa peau s'il s'approchait trop près des murs… Il était pris au piège d'une cage de feu et Ginny était allongée quelque part dans la Grande Salle, s'il la Grande Salle existait encore. Il était perdu. Perdu et…

Une main s'enroula fermement autour de son poignet et il ne put réprimer un sifflement de douleur, lorsque des doigts fins s'enfoncèrent dans les cloques qui commençaient déjà à se former. La souffrance eut l'effet salvateur de lui éclaircir les idées.

« Par ici. » ordonna Luna. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, une lueur paniquée y dansait, des mèches blondes s'échappaient de la tresse faites à la va-vite, ses vêtements étaient sales et troués par endroit, elle avait perdu une boucle d'oreille… « Viens ! Vite ! » Elle tira sur son bras et il la suivit par réflexe jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle le menait au cœur du brasier auquel il avait cherché à échapper.

« On ne peut pas aller par là ! » cria-t-il pour couvrir les horribles craquements du bois en train de se consumer. Combien de temps avant que la structure s'effondre ? Le château était en pierre mais même la pierre ne résisterait pas longtemps à un feu magique.

« Il le faut ! » insista Luna, en tirant plus fort. « La sortie est par là. »

« Ça n'a pas de sens ! » résista-t-il.

« Rien n'a plus de sens. » répliqua Luna. « Autant en inventer un. Ce chemin ou un autre, ça n'a pas d'importance puisque tu ne savais pas où tu allais avant que j'arrive. »

Ça non plus ça n'avait aucun sens mais les larmes l'aveuglaient et il était fatigué, tellement fatigué, de prendre des décisions qui ne menaient qu'à des catastrophes. Il la laissa le guider au-travers des flammes. À un moment, sa main glissa de son poignet à sa paume et il aurait été incapable de dire qui des deux s'accrochaient à l'autre.

Lorsqu'il atteignirent finalement le petit groupe qui s'agitait à l'entrée d'un tunnel, Harry aurait pu jurer que leur peau avait fondu et avait fusionné l'une avec l'autre. Ça n'avait pas de sens, pourtant, ce genre de choses était impossible. Leurs mains se décollèrent facilement lorsqu'il dut ouvrir les bras pour enlacer Hermione et puis Ron.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry remonta le petit chemin qui menait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, tournant la tête en direction du vent et laissant les embruns de la mer lui caresser le visage. La dernière mission qu'il avait remplie pour l'Ordre l'avait laissé fourbu. Deux ans depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, la Bataille Perdue comme certains la nommait désormais, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à se défaire de la fatigue qu'il avait amassé durant l'année passée à chasser les Horcruxes, il avait souvent l'impression qu'elle s'était immiscée dans ses os.

Il leva instinctivement les yeux en arrivant près du cottage, sachant que Ron et Hermione étaient quelque part à l'étage. Il n'aperçut pas la silhouette de ses amis mais un éclair bleu attira son regard sur le toit. Il n'eut pas vraiment de mal à trouver la lucarne dans le grenier et à se hisser à l'extérieur. Les tuiles étaient glissantes et il manqua se rompre le cou six fois en allant rejoindre la jeune fille tranquillement installée contre le tuyau fumant de la cheminée. Luna le regarda venir à elle avec un certain amusement.

« Harry Potter. » salua-t-elle. Il aimait la manière dont elle prononçait son nom. Ces temps-ci, lorsque quelqu'un s'aventurait à l'appeler par son nom complet, ce dernier revêtait des allures de titre. Harry Potter était désormais des mots qui ouvraient autant de portes qu'Albus Dumbledore avaient pu le faire et il détestait ça. Il détestait la manière dont les gens murmuraient _Harry Potter_ avec admiration, supplique ou espoir, comme s'il avait été un de ces super-héros que Dudley avait si particulièrement affectionné dans leur enfance. Pour ses amis, il était toujours Harry mais 'Harry Potter' était devenu un symbole, quelque chose qui le dépassait, quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait plus. Excepté dans la bouche de Luna.

« Tu es sûre que c'est le meilleur endroit pour faire la sieste ? » lança-t-il, en se laissant tomber prudemment à côté d'elle. Une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas sujet au vertige.

« Je ne fais pas la sieste. » démentit-elle, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. « J'ai organisé une tea party. »

Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette dans les airs et une théière fumante et deux tasses en porcelaine agrémentée de leurs soucoupes apparurent dans les airs.

« Il ne faut pas plusieurs personnes pour une tea party ? » demanda-t-il, en observant la théière verser d'elle-même le thé dans chacune des tasses. Luna, malgré toutes ses bizarreries, ou peut-être grâce à elles, avait un don certain pour les Sortilèges et c'était toujours un plaisir de la regarder utiliser sa magie.

« Tu es là, non ? » répondit-elle distraitement. « Toi et moi, cela fait plusieurs personnes. »

La vue était impressionnante, le thé était à son gout alors il accepta sa réponse d'un sourire et sirota sa tasse en silence. Luna ne chercha pas à engager la conversation, elle était de ces personnes que le silence ne gênait pas et qui ne se sentaient pas forcée de le combler de paroles inutiles. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, ses cheveux blonds battaient au vent et elle tenait fermement le bas de sa robe pour qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort. Il se demanda un instant ce qui se passerait si le vent s'engouffrait sous sa jupe et faisait gonfler sa robe bleue. S'envolerait-elle comme les prunes dirigeables qui poussaient près de son ancienne maison ?

L'image en invoqua une autre, celle d'un vieux dessin animé, et il ne put réprimer un petit rire amusé. « Alice au pays des merveilles. » décréta-t-il.

Ron n'aurait probablement pas saisi la référence et Hermione aurait froncé les sourcils, son désormais perpétuel pli inquiet sur le front, Luna se contenta d'un sourire complice, comme s'il venait de percer son secret. Et peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être était-elle toute droite sortie d'un livre pour enfant. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle était tant en décalage avec ce monde triste et froid.

« Enfin… » se reprit-il amèrement. « Sans merveilles. »

« On peut toujours trouver le merveilleux si on cherche bien. » protesta-t-elle, en lui montrant du doigt les gros nuages blancs qui déambulaient au grès du vent. « Regarde, on dirait un sombral. »

« Parce que les sombrals sont des créatures si merveilleuses… » ricana-t-il, mais il s'efforça d'oublier son amertume et cette tristesse qui lui collait perpétuellement à la peau. Il s'appuya plus confortablement sur les tuiles et observa les formes blanches qui évoluaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, déterminé à tenter d'y apercevoir ce qu'elle y voyait. « Celui là ressemble à un dragon. »

Elle eut une moue non convaincue. « On dirait plutôt un blaireau. »

Ils débattirent de plusieurs nuages puis redevinrent silencieux. Le thé était froid mais Luna continua à le boire sans paraître s'en apercevoir, trop occupée à regarder le ciel. Harry savait que quelqu'un ne tarderait pas à les débusquer et à les ramener à la réalité de la guerre : on ne pouvait pas se permettre de disparaître lorsqu'on s'appelait Harry Potter. Pourtant, il se plut à imaginer un monde où il aurait pu rester sur ce toit autant de temps qu'il en avait envie. Luna était peut-être loufoque mais Harry avait appris qu'un peu de fantaisie ne faisait pas de mal. Elle apportait de la couleur dans le gris qu'était leur vie.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » demanda-t-il, au bout d'un moment. « De vivre au pays des merveilles ? »

« Magique. C'est le réveil qui est difficile. » Luna haussa les épaules. « C'est comme passer de l'autre côté d'un miroir. On pense que c'est facile mais pour traverser un miroir, il faut qu'il se brise. J'ai un peu peur de ce qui arrivera quand les morceaux seront trop petits pour être recollés. »

Harry analysa cette réponse plusieurs secondes puis attrapa sa main et la serra exactement comme il l'avait fait la nuit où elle l'avait guidé à travers les flammes.

« Je jetterai un _reparo_. » offrit-il.

Cela la fit sourire. Un vrai sourire. Un de ces sourires qui éclairaient son visage et faisaient briller son regard. Un de ces sourires qui laissaient penser à Harry qu'il pouvait contempler l'infini dans ses yeux bleu. Un de ces sourires qui auraient pu lui faire croire à l'existence des Ronflax Cornus ou aux Joncheruines parce qu'elle y croyait aussi, et, c'était là la vraie magie.


End file.
